This invention deals with a hinge with a torsion rod inserted through its knuckles, attached to or restrained by one leaf or an adjacent component at its one end, and the other leaf or adjacent component at its other. Such torsion rod hinges are well known in the art, with the torsion rod acting as the pivot pin itself. This dual function has, however, limited the flexibility of these applications, as the necessity that the torque rod mate with the knuckles negates the possibility of lessening the torque effect by diminishing the rod's diameter.